A Dimension of Little Washu
by Washyuuchan
Summary: Washu's rival at the Science Academy betrays her by leaking out information. Washu and Ryoko sets out to find this person. Along the way they reek havoc with the Galaxy Police along with Aeka and Tenchi on their tails. Read&Review pleasie


I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo character mentioned in this story except for Ohki Ryohki, Draeis Dietra, Xelexia Fae, Tskishu, Digger, Ashnel and Hardy

Our story begins at the Science Academy just after Princess Aeka had awarded Washu with the president's position of the academy. We find Washu in her lab where she is creating a weapon that could possibly destroy the entire universe.

"Just a few more adjustments," Washu gloated as she continued typing on her laptop "and there! My invention is complete! I will rule the universe!" She laughed out evilly

_**A Dimension of Washu**_

**_Chapter One: Imprisoned Washu_**.

As Washu finishes her weapon, it seemed that word has leaked out of the academy. Her rival Xelexia Fae betrayed her and reported that Washu had been creating this weapon. The Galaxy police hear of this and come looking for Washu.

"Search her quarters," one of the detectives began to yell as the rest of the guards poured into the academy "she can't be too far from here!"

The entire Galaxy police force searched the entire academy for Washu, but little did they know she had made a special dimensional portal which lead her lab to be in the Masaki household.

"They'll never think to find me there." Washu stated with an evil chuckle.

"She isn't anywhere to be found." one guard stated "We'll have to inform the Princess about this."

The Jurian Guards and Galaxy Police headed towards the planet Jurai to break the news to Aeka who is sitting around giving orders. Suddenly one of the guards bursts in...

"Princess!" the guard bursted out.

Aeka, turning her attention to the sudden outburst "What?! What is it?!!"

Catching his breath the guard replied "Princess," he began as he bent over trying to catch his breath, "it's Washu she..."

Aeka blinks, "yes? What about Washu?"

The guard stands straight up and quickly salutes Aeka, "Well, your highness, word is out that Washu has created a weapon that could possibly destroy the entire universe."

Aeka's eyes shimmer in fear in response to the recent news "What?!! After all I've done for her?!!" Her face turns red with anger as she shouts out, her voice heard through out the entire planet "Bring her to me!!"

The guards fall back from the wind of Aeka's yell. They quickly get up, bow as they reply "Yes, ma'am!" and quickly run off in pursuit of the capture of Washu.

The guards along with the galaxy police head out back to the academy to find Washu. They turned every inch of her quarters and lab over, leaving a huge mess afterwards at which they discovered the portal that lead to her lab that was stationed on earth. The guards began to pile inside of the lab searching every nook and cranny until they found her.

"Ah ha!" One guard yelled as he discovered Washu trying to escape in a pod. "Washu Habuki, stop right there!" He continued as he pointed his gun at her.

"You'll never catch me!" Washu yelled back as she turned around to run in the opposite direction only to run into a guard who was standing behind her.

"Gotcha!" the guard wraps his arms around Washu trapping her in her tracks while the other cuffs her hands together.

The guards place Washu in a shielded bubble to which only the guards may destroy. As they arrive back on Jurai they guide the bubbled in Washu towards Aeka where she will now answer to her.

Placing her hands on her hips, and tapping her foot Aeka scolds "Well Ms. Washu, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Only that when I escape from here, I will come back and over rule this puny planet of yours." Washu smirked in reply.

Angry in the face Aeka stands up quickly shouting "That will never happen! I forbid it!!" Washu cackles within the bubble causing more anger to vent through Aeka's body "Guards take her away!!" She demanded.

The guards shipped Washu to the care of the Galaxy police where she was put in a cell that even the greatest scientific genius in the universe can't get out of. Washu then began to figure out ways she could get out, but then two familiar faces strolled by. To their amazement, Kyone and Mihoshi, stop at the cell and confront her.

"Hey you two." Washu stated realizing who it was.

With the voice almost like a child Mihoshi responds "Washu, what happened?"

"Yeah," Kyone responding shortly after Mihoshi in concern "what -are- you doing here?"

Washu began to mumble to herself "Xelexia Fae, I know it was her," Mihoshi and Kyone look at each other in confusion as Washu continued to mumble. "She was the one that gave me away! She leaked out information about my weapon!"

"What weapon?" Mihoshi asked.

"To take over the universe Mihoshi" Kyone responded with an annoyed tone.

"Oh," Mihoshi stopped and thought a moment then replied "Now what happened?" Both Washu and Kyone fall over in response to Mihoshi's forgetfulness.

Smiling slightly Kyone stated "Well Washu, as long as you're in here you won't be able to complete your mission." She then turned to Mihoshi and said "Come on Mihoshi, lets go back to work."

The two girls then leave Washu to sit in her cell. Suddenly she remembers that she can contact Ryoko through telepathy. She closed her eyes, placed her hands on the side of her head and began to call out to Ryoko. Meanwhile Ryoko has been out doing her usual rampaging through out the galaxy.

Slinging a bag over her shoulder she laughs out evilly and shouts "Haven't you learned?!" she began to shoot at the officers "You'll never catch me!!!" She teleports back in to Ryo Oh Ki where she suddenly hears Washu's voice.

"Ryoko," Washu's voice echoed through Ryoko's head "Can you hear me?"

Dropping her bag of stolen goods, Ryoko gasps and quickly peers around herself "Washu?!" She continues to look around. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a cell at the Galaxy Police Head Quarters," Washu replied and continued "they captured me."

Laughing amusedly Ryoko responds as she smirked "So much for the greatest scientific genius in the universe."

"Ryoko, this is serious." Washu stated "I've been kicked out of the academy. They obviously discovered my plans to take over the universe. That Jurian brat Aeka, threw me in here, you have to get me out of here."

Ryoko clenches her fists and bangs them down on the board of her chair "Ooo! I've got a bone to pick with that bitch Aeka! What sector are you being held at?"

"I'm in sector 12b, just twenty-eight degrees of..." Washu began.

"The main prison." Ryoko interrupted finishing Washu's sentence as her eyes widened with slight fear.

Smirking slightly Washu asked, "That's not a problem is it Ryoko?"

Quickly shaking her head and chuckling nervously as she put her hand behind her head "No! Not a problem at all." She sat and thought a moment and exclaimed "Sit tight Washu, we're coming to get you!"

"Alright!" she paused a moment then continued "Oh and Ryoko?"

"Yeah" Ryoko replied as she blinked.

"I'd like you to help me with this pillaging adventure." Washu stated with an evil tone to her voice.

Ryoko grinned in reply "You got it Washu." She then turned to Ryo Oh Ki "Ryo Oh Ki, head off to the Galaxy Police Head Quarters, we're off to start a new adventure." She grinned as Ryo Oh Ki responded with a "Mya!" and headed off quickly towards the GPHQ.

"Slow down here Ryo Oh Ki, we're almost there." Ryoko said as she and Ryo Oh Ki arrived miles just before the GPHQ. "Look," she continued "there it is. That's where they have Washu."

Ryoko teleported off leaving Ryo Oh Ki on stand by outside of the HQ. She made her way quietly sneaking through the halls. As she makes her way to Washu, a security camera spots Ryoko.

"Ryoko is here!" a captain of the GP exclaimed as he quickly jumped out of his seat and arming himself "Quick! Sound the alarms!"

"Yes sir!" a fellow officer exclaimed as he rushed over and hit the button to set off the alarms.

"Damn," Ryoko thought "I've been discovered! Perfect." she said to herself as a wicked grin slowly crept across her face. "Finally, I can have some fun."

The fight began as galaxy police officers began to pile into the section of the HQ where Ryoko was at. One by one they fell down at her feet as she began shooting at them with the powers gained from the gems in her wrists.

"Haha! Take that!" She yelled out as she continued running and shooting as she searched for Washu.

"Ryoko!" Washu shouted out "Over here!!"

"Washu!" Ryoko exclaimed as she quickly ran over towards her.

"What took you so long" Washu asked.

"Never mind that," Ryoko began as she started to charge up an energy force "I've been spotted. We need to get you out of here as soon as possible." The energy ball in her hand grew out about the size of an orange. "Stand back Washu" Ryoko shouted out as she shot out her energy ball destroying the locking mechanism on Washu's cell. "Come on lets go!" She quickly grabbed Washu by the arm and they both began making their way back to Ryo Oh Ki.

Washu and Ryoko boarded Ryo Oh Ki and headed towards Saturn landing at Ryoko's hide out. Meanwhile news of Washu's escape reached Aeka.

"Lady Aeka!" a guard bursted in and shouted out "Lady Aeka!"

"What?" Aeka replied "What is it now?"

"Lady Aeka, word out is that Washu has escaped!" the guard exclaimed. He then blushed seeing the princess half naked and coughed.

"Oh my!" Aeka trembled "I must get help to capture her before she does something rash." Realizing she's half naked she turns red and quickly covers herself and Tenchi up. "Find her!"

The guard bowed sneaking a glimpse of Aeka once more "Yes ma'am" and headed out.

"Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm afraid she's trying to take over the universe." Aeka said softly as she blushed looking at Tenchi.

"Well then we must find her and capture her before she succeeds." Tenchi said "If she does, who knows what could happen." Tenchi began to get dressed and Aeka stared at him. "What? What is it?"

"You're not going alone," Aeka said concernedly "I'm coming with you." She stood up and began to dress herself.

Tenchi wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed Aeka softly as he grinned. "Over and over again when we get done with this."

Aeka gasped and turned bright red as she nudged Tenchi playfully. They both headed out with Sasami to the GPHQ to find out any information on Washu's whereabouts.

Meanwhile, Washu put her hands out in front of her and brought up her laptop at which she began to create a portal back to her lab. She walked in to the portal, with Ryoko and Ryo Oh Ki following behind.

"Say Washu," Ryoko began to ask. Washu turned around and looked at Ryoko innocently. "What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?" Washu replied.

"Well, I mean, now that you're out what's going to happen." Ryoko asked.

Washu grinned evilly and replied "Well, I'm going to go out an run over that Aeka after I destroy the Science Academy."

"Oh." Realizing what Washu just said, Ryoko begins to freak out and yells "WHAT?!! WASHU YOU'VE GONE MAD!!" She then quickly calms down. "Can I help?"

Giggling softly to herself, Washu nods in response to Ryoko "Sure why not. I could use some help on this..." She quickly peers around as the alarms in her lab are set off. "Ryoko, someone's here!" She quietly exclaims as she turns on the cameras.

Ryoko teleports around to see if she can spot anything unusual "Hrmm, I don't see anything around here Washu except," she stops in her tracks as she searches around herself some more sensing something close by.

"Ryoko what is it you see?" Washu questioned.

"Hum not sure yet." She stated as she continued looking around.

Washu suddenly notices a small bleep on her lap top that seems to be moving oddly. "Hrmm." she thought to herself "Hey Ryoko, check out section 7b, I detect some movement over there." Just then Ryo Oh Ki decided to answer to her curiosity of what was going on and quickly hopped away.

Ryoko teleports to the said section and looks around "There's nothing here Washu," she said "except for Ryo Oh Ki."

"That can't be her, she's..." Washu looked over her shoulder to see the spot where Ryo Oh Ki was sitting. "Oh well" she sighed then thinks a moment. "I don't think that's Ryo Oh Ki."

Ryoko picking up the cabbit near by asks "Why do you say that?" The cabbit quickly shifts into a clone of Ryoko. "Holy shit!!" Ryoko quickly drops the cabbit and it turns itself back into natural form.

"Ryoko? What's the matter?" Washu asked in concern.

"Oh nothing." She said as she looked at the cabbit. "Umm why do you think this isn't Ryo Oh Ki?"

"Well," Washu began to explain "mainly because if it were just Ryo Oh Ki, the alarms in my lab would not have been set off."

"The what is this here?" Ryoko asks just as Ryo Oh Ki appears and begins hissing at the other cabbit. "Uh oh, Washu. We have a problem." Ryoko began "There seems to be two Ryo Oh Ki's here." Ryoko picks up both Ryo Oh Ki and the other cabbit which once again shifts into Ryoko and teleports back to Washu.

"What did you find?" Washu questioned Ryoko.

Ryoko holds out both cabbits, one looking just like her and states "These two right here." She drops the other cabbit on the table leaving it to turn back into its natural cabbit form.

"Wow amazing!" Washu gasps as she begins to examine the shifting cabbit. She picked up the shifter and began to examine it closely, it then took on the form of Washu. "Hrmm this is no surprise to me. Wow!" she said as she continued to examine this strange shifting cabbit. "I didn't think they still existed."

"What do you mean?" Ryoko interrogated.

"The shape shifting cabbits," Washu began as she pulled her laptop up to begin research "they were known to be extinct a long time ago, but I guess this one still survived the attack long ago."

Ryoko blinked confusedly "Attack?"

Washu nodded and continued "Yes. A long time ago there was a planet that consisted of shape shifting cabbits." She continued typing in her laptop, "according to my resources," she said as she looked at the data pulled up "it was destroyed by Draeis Dietra, a creation of Xelexia Fae." Her laptop disappears as she turns to Ryoko "This one must have survived somehow."

"Interesting." Ryoko said softly under her breath as she blinked in confusion. "So where did Ryo Oh Ki come from? I mean she doesn't shift except maybe into a ship."

"I've only heard of these but never seen them before." Washu thought to herself. She suddenly snapped out of her trance of awe and replied to Ryoko "Well Ryo Oh Ki was created differently. You see she is the mind of the ship you ride in. While her cabbit form does come from the planet of cabbits, her shifting ability has long gone since the gem was inserted into her forehead at birth. You see, Ryo Oh Ki can no longer use her shifting abilities. All she is now is a ship to ride in with fighting powers just like yourself. When she grows up, she will either take on a permanent human form or she will perish." Washu continued to examine the shifting cabbit. "Well," she began once more, "it seems as though this cabbit takes on the form of whatever creature or being it touches but loses the form when it isn't touching it anymore.' Ryo Oh Ki hops up on the table as the cabbit turns back to its normal self. "And look he seems to have taken a liking to Ryo Oh Ki as well."

"So I see." Ryoko snapped to attention as she came to a thought "Say Washu, you don't s'pose that this thing is some kind of spy do you?"

"Well," Washu began as she fed the cabbit a carrot, "I've scanned it and there was nothing as such detected on it. In fact, from what I've seen this animal may come in handy." She grinned evilly as she watched the cabbit munch on the carrot. "But with a few adjustments, this baby could be one lean mean fighting machine!" She shouted out as she threw her head back and cackled.

"Hrmm well I'm not to sure about that," Ryoko began "I don't feel right about him. There is something about it that I don't like."

Batting her lashes as her face widened with chibi eyes. "Why Ryoko, what ever do you mean?"

Sweat drops begin to form around Ryoko's head as she replied "Well look at it...it's...it's..."

Washu continued to bat her lashes at Ryoko "Nyess?"

"Different!" Ryoko exclaimed as she tried to resist Washu's chibi eyed look.

Washu falls over flat on her face, the quickly stands up dusting herself off. "Oh Ryoko you worry too much." She glances over at the cabbit that seems to be cooing with Ryo Oh Ki. "I think I will call you Ohki Ryohki. Nyess, it is much easier to call you Ohki rather than your full name, and plus you look a lot like Ryo Oh Ki." She patted the cabbit on the head and smiled wickedly to herself.

Fade to Black...muwahahahaha!!! XD


End file.
